


Ghosts from the Past

by dis_boi_eating_jaraad



Series: Sansaery Week 2019 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Sad, Sansaery Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dis_boi_eating_jaraad/pseuds/dis_boi_eating_jaraad
Summary: Everyone has their ghosts from the past, and Margaery’s happens to be Sansa. And what a beautiful ghost she was.Written for Sansaery Week - Day 5, Ghosts





	Ghosts from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I’ve written so far I think. Also the only angsty one. I don’t know how well it works. I love reading angst, but I’m not sure if I’m good at writing it. Also I didn’t stick to the prompt as much as I wanted to but oh well.

It’s been five years. Five years and she still thinks about her.

I could have saved her. Margaery thinks to herself. I should a have saved her.

But it wasn’t her fault, was it? It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Maybe Joffrey and Ramsay, but neither her or Sansa are to blame.

But Margaery can’t help to think that maybe she didn’t cause it, but she could’ve stopped it, should’ve stopped it.

Now she was left here, all alone, because she couldn’t save Sansa Stark from herself.

She could never love anyone again, at least not like that. She thought she was destined to die alone. And then she would join Sansa, they would finally be together again. She thought about it before, dying would end it all, but that’s not what Sansa would’ve wanted.

She can’t tell anyone about how she feels. They wouldn’t understand. Besides, no one knew they were together. No one but Loras.

Loras was the only person who knew. He was the only person who understood. He was her pillar. He was holding her up. He was why she was still alive and standing. And she was his pillar. They gave each other strength. Strength to keep going. He lost Renly, and she lost Sansa.

“So, Margaery, how is dating? Found anyone yet?” Someone in her family would ask her.

She would always say the same thing.

“I’ve loved someone once, but they’re gone. I don’t think I’ll ever love again.” 

“Jeez, Marge, What made you so sour?”

Sansa Stark was young. Too young to die. Yet she died. She died and no matter how much Margaery tried to change that, it was the truth.

She had died from overdose. Margaery knew she was addicted, but she was getting better. She started doing it because of Joffrey, continued because of Ramsay and tried to stop because of Margaery.

Sansa went through some shit, and Margaery knew it. There were times when she was in a certain mood, but when she was with Margaery she seemed to have forgotten everything. Margaery was her escape. Her escape from the world, from her problems.

But she hadn’t been enough. Maybe if she tried harder she could have saved Sansa.

There was no use now. She must go on. For Sansa. Live the life she never could. She was going to do all the things Sansa ever wanted to. And she’s never going to let go of her.

Everyone has their ghosts from the past, and Margaery’s happens to be Sansa. And what a beautiful ghost she was.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 days down, 3 to go. I’m getting there. All my posts are written after 8pm lol. It’s not that late but I have school and it takes me about an hour to write these, unless I’m really inspired. But also this month’s ps plus game is Batman Arkham Knight soooo. An I have swimming.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
